


Fast Food

by Hibiscussyriacus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, una venganza pequeña para will
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscussyriacus/pseuds/Hibiscussyriacus
Summary: Will obtiene una pequeña venganza sobre el Doctor Lecter.





	Fast Food

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño intento de drabble (o algo así) de una de mis series favoritas de todos los tiempos

**Fast food**

 

En algún punto del pasado, Will Graham se habría sentido verdaderamente avergonzado por la situación, sin embargo en aquel momento no sentía más que un mórbido placer por el cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas.

Hannibal lo sabía y a Will no le extrañaba, el hombre tenía un poder extraordinario para analizar a los demás, irónicamente de poco le servía en aquel momento, pues ningún argumento o manipulación le iba a servir para escapar.

Sonrió, no era la venganza que esperaba contra Hannibal Lecter, pero por algo podía empezar.

-¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso, Will?- preguntó Hannibal con su elegante forma de hablar, era un actor excelente, pero ni todos sus dotes histriónicos podían ocultar su gigantesco desagrado ante la comida que tenía enfrente, él que era un magnifico cocinero y por supuesto, estaba acostumbrado a los platillos más elegantes, debía encontrar como un insulto aquella grasienta hamburguesa con tocino y papas que Will había elegido para él.

-Nada en absoluto, Doctor Lecter- por lo visto había estado sonriendo de más, no importaba, el momento valía la pena- aunque estaba pensando que no ha sido muy de su agrado la comida que he elegido para usted.

-Al contrario, Will, agradezco la invitación, pero la próxima vez seré yo quien elija el restaurante, sino te molesta.

-En absoluto, Doctor Lecter, mientras tanto, _bon appetit._

Compartieron una sonrisa antes de que cada uno se centrara en sus alimentos, ver los esfuerzos titánicos que Hannibal ponía para engullir la hamburguesa era algo que Will no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

 


End file.
